12-1
by Crislu
Summary: Once vidas, recogidas en once vivencias de personajes de la tercera generación.
1. Beso inesperado

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el pottervrso son de J.K Rowling**_

_**Este fic participa en el minireto de Febrero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.**_

**Beso inesperado**

Rose salió del kiosco muggle con una bolsa amarilla repleta de golosinas, chocolatinas y palomitas para microondas. Debido a la tontería de San Valentín iba a tener el piso que compartía con Albus y Mailena para ella **sola. **Podría echarse en el sofá y elegir el canal de televisión que quería ver. ¿Se podía pedir algo mejor?

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón vaquero y abrió la puerta del apartamento. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dejarse caer sobre el sofá, una voz la sobresaltó:

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

Levantó la varita y caminó hasta el origen de la voz muerta de miedo, estaba segura de que no era Albus el que hablaba.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Scorpius— explicó el chico rubio saliendo de la habitación de Albus a la pata coja. Rose se quedó de piedra cuando lo vio, su pierna izquierda colgaba sin huesos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado?

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad y levantó una ceja.

—He tenido una pelea y no he salido muy bien parado—Rose cruzó los brazos sobre su camisa de cuadros—Pero no te preocupes he ganado. Albus me ha dejado quedarme aquí hasta que el crecehuesos termine de hacer efecto, prefiero que mis papis no me vean con esta estampa—añadió en tono burlón.

—No entiendo cómo Albus y tú podéis ser amigos con lo diferentes que sois.

—Ahí está la gracia—torció los labios en una fina sonrisa y le arrebató la bolsa para casi arrastrarse hasta el sofá—vamos a ver cómo funciona este aparato muggle.

Rose bufó y le siguió, Scorpius tenía el mando pero en todas las cadenas estaban emitiendo especiales románticos por el día de San Valentín.

— ¡Que pastelada!— se quejó el rubio.

—Ni que lo digas— puso los ojos en blanco Rose.

La respuesta de la Weasley hizo que Scorpius Malfoy se incorporara interesado.

— ¿No me digas que no te gustan estas cosas? Creía que a todas las chicas os encantaban.

—Pues te ha equivocado, como sueles hacer.

—Eh tranqui, tranqui—replicó Scorpius levantando las manos— Ahora que caigo, ¿por qué no estas disfrutando de San Valentín como corresponde?

—No me interesa esa fiesta

—Claro lo que tú digas—replicó el Malfoy fingiendo un bostezo— ¿y no será por qué no hay ningún chico que te soporte?

—Piérdete imbécil. Además para que lo sepas soy yo la que no quiere estar con chicos, son unos inmaduros— concluyo despectiva entrando en su juego.

—Aaa entonces como yo, todas las chicas son demasiado cursis para mí— se lamentó— espera tú eres una chica y no pareces nada cursi—sentenció examinándola de arriba abajo— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un pacto?

—Me parece mala id…

—Déjame hablar—la interrumpió Scorpius— si dentro de un año ninguno tiene cita para San Valentín saldremos los dos juntos ¿te parece?— Rose iba a negarse, pero Scorpius se adelantó hacia ella y la beso en la boca.

—Pacto sellado— concluyó con una gran sonrisa.

_**Nota: Esto lo que ha salido. Mailena es un personaje que me he inventado que vive con Albus y Rose, es hija de muggles y es en parte por ella que la casa está llena de artefactos muggles. Algún día escribiré un fic con ella.**_


	2. Nacimiento

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes y el Potterverso pertenecen a J.K Rowling._

_Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Mayo "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

**Nacimiento**

La enfermera saca al bebe y lo envuelve sonriente en una toalla blanca, que luego posa delicadamente sobre tus brazos. El punzante dolor que habías sentido hasta ese momento cesa por completo, y con lágrimas en los ojos observas a esa "cosita" diminuta que llora y mueve sus brazitos sobre tu regazo.

Tras unos minutos de absoluta y silenciosa contemplación, las enfermeras se llevan al pequeño bebe (que en el último instante has decidido llamar Dick por sus graciosas pecas) para hacerle unas pruebas de rutina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y dejándote completamente sola.

Volviendo a la realidad, empiezas a sentir una angustia que te oprime el pecho, y no puedes evitar que las lágrimas resbalen por tus mejillas, inundando tu cara. Sin poder contenerte te imaginas al pequeño Dick correteando junto a sus primos, tíos y numerosa familia.

Te arrepientes de tu decisión, pero no vas a dar marcha atrás. Mordiéndote el labio orgullosa tratas de engañarte a ti misma diciéndote que en el mundo muggle no te ha ido tan mal, pero sabes que eso no es verdad, solo hay que ver la situación en la que te encuentras ahora, trayendo un hijo al mundo y sin que nadie esté allí para ayudarte y felicitarte.

Agotada por el parto y el llanto te abrazas a la almohada hasta caerte dormida. Ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando una enfermera entra sigilosamente en el cuarto y deja a Dick en una cuna que han instalado al lado de la cama.

Lo primero que ves al despertar es una figura morena que te acaricia el pelo, sonríe dulcemente y al verte abrir los ojos te da un beso en la frente al tiempo que susurra:

—Ya estoy aquí Roxanne.

Asientes con la cabeza y te tiras a sus brazos.

—¡Mamá!

**Nota:** Ya saben que pueden comentar lo que quieren.


	3. Último vuelo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el potterverso pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Junio "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.**

**Último vuelo**

Lysander subió los escalones de dos en dos llevándose por delante a todos los alumnos que se interponían en su camino.

— ¡Mira por dónde vas!— le gritó un Ravenclaw de mala manera.

Pero el muchacho le hizo caso omiso, siguió corriendo sin prestarle atención a nada ni nadie, hasta que una voz le hizo detenerse en seco.

— Señorito Scamander ¿se puede saber a dónde vas con esas prisas?

Lysander se giró y se quedó blanco al ver a la directora McGonagall que lo escrutaba con una mirada desaprobadora.

—Voy a buscar una cosa.

La profesora se cruzó de brazos y se plantó frente al joven.

—Son muchos años conociéndonos—Lysander creyó entrever una sonrisa en la cara de la profesora — y los dos sabemos que tus "carreras" por el colegio nunca traen nada bueno.

—Esta vez no he hecho nada malo—explicó Lysander levantando las manos para demostrar su inocencia—solo quiero mi escoba.

Minerva miró de arriba a abajo al muchacho intentando descubrir sus intenciones, pero pareció darse por vencida porque con un tono mucho más benevolente preguntó:

— ¿Y para que quiere ahora su escoba? El banquete de clausura y la entrega de la copa de la casa va a empezar dentro de unos minutos—hizo una pausa— para ser exacta empezará en cuanto deje de encontrarme alumnos desobedientes por los pasillos y pueda llegar al gran comedor.

—Necesito despedirme del colegio como corresponde—explicó el chico con una media sonrisa, y dicho esto volvió a correr hacia su sala común.

—¡Scamander! Quizás le interese saber que sus pertenencias ya han sido recogidas y se encuentran en la alacena del vestíbulo.

— ¡Gracias profesora!—respondió el muchacho dándose la vuelta y plantándole un beso en la mejilla a la asombrada mujer.

Minerva no pudo evitar sonreír y se quedó mirando como Lysander desaparecía escaleras abajo. Aunque no lo demostraba sentía una gran simpatía y preferencia por el alocado y atolondrado de Lysander Scamander.

**0—0**

Escuchaba los aplausos que llegaban apagados desde el gran comedor, el aire le daba cara y levantaba su pelo. Volar era la sensación que más le gustaba en el mundo.

Quizás sus compañeros fueran felices despidiéndose unos de otros dentro de esas cuatro paredes, pero en su último día en Hogwarts, él necesitaba decirle adiós a lo que más iba a añorar.

Aceleró su escoba y sobrevoló los tejados y torres del colegio, recordando la cantidad de veces que había pasado por encima de ellos, quizás no tuviera ninguna buena nota, pero nadie volaba como él.

En unos meses empezaría a jugar con un equipo de Quidditch profesional, era su sueño cumplido, pero no podía evitar sentir tristeza al despedirse del lugar que le había enseñado a volar.

Viró la escoba y enseguida divisó el campo de Quidditch, con un aterrizaje perfecto se posó en la grada, y allí se quedó recordando cada partido. Con ilusión y esperanza por lo que iba a empezar a vivir y con nostalgia de todo lo que dejaba atrás.

**0—0**

**Nota:** Odio el límite de palabras


End file.
